I'll always protect you
by maila08
Summary: Knowing that Korra will stand in the way of his invasion her uncle,Unalaq,leads her and team Avatar to the Ever-Storm and leaves her after she successfully opened the Spirit Portal, knocking everyone out.He arrives at the Southern Water Tribe claiming she stayed behind but Tonraq,suspecting foul play,goes back and searches for her,keeping his promise to keep his daughter safe
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys so this is a two or three shot (haven't figured it out yet)...I'm extremely frustrated with Korra's stubbornness though I don't blame her for being mad at Tonraq for keeping her locked up. Other than that, I don't like how she's been treating him so this is how this story came to be...It has my thoughts on what is eventually going to happen and how despite everything, Korra still loves her dad and Tonraq still and always will love his daughter and protect her. *SPOILERS OF EPISODE 1&2.**_

* * *

Korra let out a loud moan as she tried to stand, only managing to sit up slightly before looking around, the terrible wind blowing and howling in all directions. The Avatar blinked a few times, placing a hand over her throbbing skull. Where was she? What happened? All she remembered was…and suddenly it came to her all in a rush. Her uncle, Unalaq, had used her to open the portal, giving him control over even more Spirits. It had been him who had been terrorizing the Southern Tribe, using the Spirits to do his bidding. It had even been him who destroyed the Spirit Forrest, and not her father as told by Aang after she opened the portal. The Waterbender let out a huff of annoyance. Her past life always gave her the information late.

She tried to stand but gritted her teeth when her right leg protested against any movement. Korra placed a hand over it, wincing in pain when she realized she must have broken it after fighting her uncle. She had exited the sacred place, intending to confront him but found that he had already knocked Mako and Bolin unconscious. They fought but the last thing she remembered was hitting her head and then…nothing. She had to get out of there; she had to warn everyone of Unalaq's invasion of her home.

"Naga?" Korra called. When she received no answer she began to panic. Where was her best friend? "Naga!" she called more frantically.

A soft whine broke though the air and the young Avatar looked around, finding in the distance the shape of her companion, covered in snow. The teen gritted her teeth as she tried to stand up in vain. She let out a yelp and sat back down before going on her belly and slowly yet painfully dragging herself to the polarbear dog that whined.

Korra panted as she reached the fluffy white beast and managed to sit up next to her, checking the animal for injuries, seeing the various scratches on Naga's fur. The Waterbender blinked away the tears that threatened to fall, hugging her friend tightly around the neck.

"I'm so sorry girl," she managed to choke out. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

Naga let out a sound, turning her head to lick her owner's face, earning a small chuckle from her. Korra soon realized that the storm was getting worse and if they didn't get out of there soon…they wouldn't be leaving at all.

"Come on Naga girl," Korra whispered nudging the beast. "You have to get up."

The animal let out another whine trying to stand only to collapse once again. Korra noticed the sphere in the paw of her friend and melted it away before placing the water over its paw, healing the wound. She repeated the procedure over the other gashes on the fluffy beast, wasting her energy to make her companion more comfortable.

When she finished she leaned against her, placing her hood over her head, shivering from the blizzard brewing around them. Naga licked Korra affectionately; distressed by the fact she couldn't help her.

"It's okay Naga," the young Avatar whispered. "They'll find us."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So it's going to be a three shot or four shot now...let me know what you think! :)**_

* * *

Tonraq arrived home, letting out a sigh as he sat down. His daughter hated him, and he couldn't really blame her. He had lied to her, kept her secluded from the world…in his mind it had been the right thing at the time, with his brother trying to take her away, to 'teach her the old ways' but he knew better. Unalaq and he had never gotten along, his younger brother always saying he was better suited to be chief, always looking for ways to make him look bad. It is because of this that he wanted to keep his only child away from him, from the monster he knew hid under Unalaq's skin. He saw Korra as a weapon, a puppet, and there was no way he would allow anyone to use her to do their bidding.

His wife watched pulled the bedroom curtain aside, watching her husband. There was something wrong with him, she knew it. She knew Tonraq more than he knew himself, just like she knew Korra. Senna also knew that Unalaq's arrival had made the man uneasy, never letting him be alone with their daughter, and not that she could blame him. Shortly after Korra's birth her brother-in-law had contacted her, asking to be able to care for the child and train her as well. The woman had informed her husband of this and he had immediately reacted, asking him to stay out of his and his family's life.

"Tonraq?" she called walking over to him. He looked up and managed a smile. "What happened? Is Korra okay?"

The man sighed. "Depends."

Senna furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"She knows," Tonraq whispered. "She knows that Tenzin and I kept her at the White Lotus compound…about what happened in the Northern Tribe…she hates me. Our daughter hates me."

"No," his wife assured sitting down next to him, a hand resting on his shoulder. "Korra could never hate you." She paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to go about things.

"I don't blame her," he continued, his voice low. "I mean…was it right what I did?" the Waterbender asked looking up at the woman. "Keep her isolated for so many years…or was it just my stubbornness and ego talking."

"We did what we thought was best for her as parents," Senna assured him. "We saw her grow up, mature, become the wonderful young woman she is."

"But at what cost? She'll never forgive me."

"Give her time Tonraq," Senna replied hugging her husband. "Let her clear her head and perhaps when she returns you two can talk."

The man led out a loud sigh hugging his wife tightly, her head under his chin. Perhaps he should have told her sooner what he had done, the decision he had made for her own protection. But he wouldn't give up until he talked to his daughter.

* * *

Tonraq tossed and turned in his bed, a scatter of images, his worst nightmares coming to life. He could see himself holding his ten month old daughter close to him, hearing her giggling despite the pacifier in her mouth, but he wasn't alone, there was someone in the shadows, hiding. The next image was of him running inside the palace in the Northern Tribe, calling out Korra's name. He reached the throne chamber and saw her kneeling before someone. The Water Tribe man yelled out her name, asking her to follow him only for her to turn around, her eyes a bright white. The figure in the shadows came to view and he gasped when he recognized him; Unalaq.

'_It's okay Naga,' he heard a voice whisper. 'They'll find us.'_

"Korra!" he shouted as he sat up his face covered in sweat and his breathing a little erratic.

Senna sat up next to him, rubbing his back. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"It's Korra," Tonraq whispered. "She's in danger!"

"What?"

Her husband stood, placing on his shirt, followed by his parka and boots, heading outside. She quickly dressed as well going after him, trying to figure out what was going on when they heard arguing in the distance. Tonraq was about to get on the snowmobile when he heard it as well and turned to look at his wife. Both headed towards the voices until five figures came into view.

"How could you have left her?!" Mako roared sending a fire attack at the Chief.

"She asked me to leave and save you," Unalaq calmly answered as he side stepped the attack.

"What's going on here?" the elder of the Water Tribe brother's asked.

"Korra stayed behind in the Ever-Storm," Bolin replied. "She-"

"What?!" both of the Avatar parents screeched.

"He left her!" the Firebender accused jabbing a finger towards the accuser.

"What happened?"

"Dark Spirits attacked us after the Avatar opened the portal," Unalaq explained. "Her friends were quickly knocked unconscious and she asked me to bring them back while she stayed behind. I'm sure she's fine and-"

His older brother grabbed him by his collar, lifting him above the ground, his eyes blazing. He knew it. He just knew that all he wanted from his daughter was to use her, and Korra was smart, too smart. She must have figured out his plan and fought him and he left her to die.

"Tonraq, you have to find her," his wife pleaded, grabbing his arm. "Put him down, and find her."

Her husband let out a growl before tossing his brother on the snow like a ragdoll and running over to the snowmobile, taking off as fast as he could. The not so Spiritual man bowed his head slightly as he drove away, asking the Spirits for forgiveness and to let him find his daughter and bring her home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Almost done guys...one more ch...so apparently rating for book 2 were low? I think that was bound to happen, considering it took a long time for it to be released, and the fact the time of the show changed as well...we'll get back on track. It's all about Legend of Korra :)

* * *

Naga whined, gently nudging the dark skinned girl that hadn't moved for a long time. Korra shivered, huddling herself closer to the white beast, trying to keep herself warm while the storm brewed all around her, which seemed to be getting worse. The polarbear dog tried to stand again, watching as her master and friend shook uncontrollably, barely even moving at all. The young Avatar groaned at the animal's sudden movement before Naga collapsed back onto the snow. Korra stroked the animal's fur gently, as if in a daze. She wondered what happened to Bolin…to Mako…he wouldn't leave her…neither of them would…

"I'm just going to close my eyes for a moment, okay girl," she whispered, making herself comfortable against the beast. "Just for a minute…"

The animal whined again, nudging her before tilting her head to the side, hearing something in the distance. Naga sniffed the air before her tail began to wag, her tongue falling out of her mouth at the familiar scent. She threw her head back and let out a loud howl, the girl falling to the snow at the movement.

* * *

Tonraq had been driving the snowmobile for what seemed like an eternity, searching for his daughter. He looked around calling out her name and Naga's, knowing that if he found one he was sure to find the other. The Water Tribe man knew that if the polarbear dog was missing, she'd find Korra and keep her safe. She'd always done that for his little girl, always loyal and protective of her. He could recall a time when the young Avatar had broken her leg after falling off the compound wall when she was nine. Naga had stayed with her the entire time, howling like there was no tomorrow until the guards went to see what was wrong.

So when he heard a loud howl break through the sound of the storm, he knew he had found them. He quickly sped up, calling out his daughter's name again.

"Korra!" Tonraq called approaching the heart of the Ever-Storm. He heard a bark and stopped looking around to see a familiar polarbear dog lift its head. "Korra!" he cried running towards the beast.

He knelt down to find his daughter shaking, her lips a purple color, curled up against the animal. The Water Tribe man shook her and let out a sigh of relief when her eyes opened half way. She was conscious.

"It's going to be okay. I got you."

"Naga," Korra whispered as her dad picked her up. "Unalaq…he hurt her."

"Shh, it's okay," he soothed. He felt a pang in his heart, hearing her voice sound so quiet, so weak…nothing like the loud girl she was. Not to mention she wasn't even worried about herself, only of her loyal friend.

"Naga, get up please."

"She's going to be fine," her father assured wrapping a blanket around her placing her on his vehicle.

He went back to the beast, kneeling down and petting its large head, silently thanking her for staying with his daughter. Naga whined at this, looking over at the shivering girl in the snowmobile. She knew that the man couldn't take both of them back…it was one or the other and the older Waterbender had already made his decision, heading back to the snowmobile just as Mako, Bolin and Asami arrived.

"Korra!" the Firebender shouted heading over to his girlfriend. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine as soon as we get her home," Tonraq answered before looking over at the beast. "Naga's injured, and it isn't looking too good for her."

"We'll take care of her," the Sato heiress assured. She was worried about the trembling teen but knew she was safe in the hands of her father. Asami also knew how much Korra cared for the beast, which is why they had to get her home also.

Tonraq nodded at her and kissed his daughter's forehead, who looked over at her companion, her shivering worsening slightly. "Naga." Her voice came out like a chocked sob, broken because her friend was suffering.

"Shh," he soothed, holding her closer to him. "Your friends are going to take her home, rest."

The teen's body let out a shudder as her temple rested against her father's chest before she felt her eyes close; falling into a dark oblivion.

* * *

Senna paced back and forth in her small hut, waiting for her husband to return with their daughter. The mother had called over her former Waterbending master and her daughter, Kya, after he left. Her daughter's friends and boyfriend decided to go after Tonraq after they refueled their snowmobiles in case he needed any help while Unalaq, retired to his own hut only to disappear minutes later. The Water Tribe woman couldn't help but let out a frustrated growl at this. Her brother-in-law had ran for a reason and if she ever got her hands on him…

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at the old war hero, smiling at her. "They'll be back soon," Katara assured.

"What if something happened to her?" the young mother asked.

The elder was about to reply when the door opened and Tonraq walked in, his daughter in arms. He quickly made his way to their bed room, placing the teen down on the bed before starting to remove her clothing, checking for the damage done.

"What happened?" the master Waterbender asked.

"Unalaq," the man growled before turning to look at Kya. "Naga is injured; can you have a look at her, please?"

The Waterbender nodded and left the room, leaving the young Avatar's parents and former master to care for her. Korra whimpered as they stripped her of her clothing, feeling colder than ever. Tonraq jostled her leg accidently, causing her to let out a yelp. He carefully ripped her pants, revealing a swollen, purple stained mark around her knee cap. Katara moved him aside, gently examining the leg before popping the knee back into place. The teen led out a pain filled scream, writhing in pain as tears fell down her cheeks.

Senna soothed her daughter the best she could, wiping the hair out of her face when she felt something warm. The woman gasped as she placed a hand over the young Avatar's forehead before it recoiled. She was burning up. The young mother looked up at her husband asking him to bring towels and a bowl of water. Tonraq wasted no time in doing what he was told, wetting the cloth and placing it over his daughter's forehead before been asked to leave so the women could heal the other wounds on her body.

The man paced back and forth, looking at the curtain, following the eerie blue glow that could be seen. It was his fault. All of this was his fault. If he wouldn't have kept his past hidden…if he wouldn't have left…his daughter wouldn't be in pain right now. Finally, after what felt like an eternity the blue glow stopped and he ceased his pacing looking up to see his wife gesture him forward. The door opened, revealing Kya and Mako, a worried look on both their faces.

"How's Naga?" the man asked.

"Korra healed many of her injuries," Kya replied. "She was mostly bruised but she should be fine. But…she's a little uneasy. She wants Korra."

"How's Korra?" Mako asked, his amber eyes reflecting the same anguish the father felt.

"She's caught a fever," Senna answered walking over to the group. "She's asking for you, Tonraq."

The man nodded making a move to follow the two women when the Firebender grabbed his arm. He turned around to face the teen whose gaze was lowered.

"I'm sorry," Mako whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep her safe."

"None of this is your fault," Tonraq answered gently. The boy sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Please stay with Naga," he added. "Other than Korra, she might only listen to you. I'll keep you all kids informed."

The Firebender looked to the curtain, a flicker of emotion in his eyes before he nodded and left the hut once again. Tonraq sighed and pulled the curtain back, revealing the three women and his daughter. She was tossing and turning, whimpers escaping her throat before calling out for her father.

"Dad…"

"Shh, I'm here," he answered kneeling down next to the bed.

His wife placed a thermometer in her mouth before removing it, her eyes going wide as she read the numbers. The young woman shook her head before repeating the procedure only to get the same results.

"A hundred and five," Senna whispered.

"That can't be right," Kya murmured.

Tonraq placed a cloth over his daughter's forehead as she tossed and turned in the bed, her eyes shut tightly as sweat trickled down her forehead. She was burning up. The young Avatar whimpered, saying the polarbear dog's name.

"Naga…where's Naga," Korra mumbled.

"She's fine," Tonraq assured. "Mako and your friends are with her."

"Dad…Unalaq…"

"Don't worry about him," her father replied, barely able to hold back a growl. He was going to hunt his brother to the end of the world if he had to and make him pay for what he did.

"You were right," his daughter continued. "He-he used me…and…he used you…you didn't-you didn't destroy the Spirit forest…he did…"

"Shhh," Tonraq soothed placing the wet cloth over her head. "Rest."

Korra whimpered again, moving her head side to side. The three women did the best they could to lower the fever, tending to her other injuries as well but it wasn't looking to good. The fever wasn't going down and all they could do is wait.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So this is it! I hope you guys all enjoy this story. Thank BG-13 for her revision (i'm sure you can find it) and well this is the last ch to I'll always protect you. Let me know what you think and I really do hope Korra and Tonraq had a father/daughter moment in the show...enjoy!**_

* * *

Katara and Kya had left the young couple's home to inform Tenzin and the White Lotus what happened. Tonraq believed that now that the Spirit portal was open, Unalaq would conger up more Spirits and even lead the Northern Tribe into a civil war against the South. Bumi immediately send out a telegram to General Iroh to tell the United Forces of the inevitable invasion. They would need all the help they could get, not to mention that Korra would have to be kept in a safe place while she recovered as well.

Senna had fallen asleep on the chair next to the bed. Her husband let a small smile appear at this and covered her with a blanket before looking over at the teen on the bed. They had done everything they could but the damage Unalaq had done had been worse than they had expected. He refilled the bowl of water before kneeling down on the bed next to the young Avatar.

Tonraq wiped away the sweat from his daughter's brow, caressing her cheek. Her fever was still high and she hadn't woken up for what felt like hours but she was holding on to life. The father took that as a blessing.

"The day you were born, and they gave you to me," he began quietly, smiling a little. "I thought my hands were too rough to hold you; that something so rough shouldn't be allowed near something so fragile." The older Waterbender stopped there for a moment, holding back the tears. "And you would just cry and no matter what we did you wouldn't stop, but your mom said that was a good sign, that it meant you were strong."

Korra continued to shiver, making small noises of discomfort as she tossed and turned. Her dad wet a cloth and placed it over her forehead causing her to let out a sigh of relief before stilling somewhat. The Water Tribe man sighed, clasping her smaller hand in his, giving the back a gentle kiss.

"It wasn't really comforting when I was holding you, pacing back and forth all night," Tonraq continued, his voice cracking at the end. "All you did was look at me with those big beautiful blue eyes." He paused for a moment, wiping away the tears that escaped. "I made you all kinds of promises if you would just go to sleep."

The young Avatar shivered and he soothed her the best he could, brushing the hair away from her sweaty face, covering her up. He hated seeing her this way. Weak…vulnerable…he would give anything in the world to switch places with her, take away her pain. His jaw clenched as he thought of the man that had caused this, his own flesh and blood had done this to his little girl. His brother would pay dearly.

"Korra," her dad whispered, kissing her hand again. "I didn't keep my promises," he choked, finally breaking down in tears. It was a surprising sight, to see such a big man like him weep, but given the circumstances, it was more than justified. "I'm sorry I lied and hid things from you...I thought I was protecting you and…I'm so sorry." Tonraq paused for a moment. "Could you ever forgive me? I promise I'll tell you every day how proud I am of you and how glad I am that you're my daughter and to never lie to you again. Just stay with me…please," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

_Please, Spirits, please_, he prayed.

* * *

It was early the next day when Tonraq saw his daughter begin to stir. The young Avatar led out a small sound as she moved her head around, her eyes slowly opening halfway. Her dad smiled broadly at this, shaking his wife awake. They both looked at each other and went to the teen's side. The Water Tribe man placed a hand over the younger Waterbender's forehead and when he didn't feel the heat, his smile broadened.

"Her fever broke," he whispered to his wife.

"Dad," Korra mumbled before trying to sit up. Her mother shook her head, and gently pushed her back down knowing she was in no shape to do anything. "I want…I want to see Naga."

"Shh," Senna soothed, stroking her daughter's chocolate hair. "Naga's fine. You need to rest."

The young Avatar weakly nodded her head, turning to face her dad, managing a small smile. Tonraq felt his chest tighten at this and he bend down and gave her temple a gentle kiss, asking her to rest. Soon enough their daughter's eyes closed and they watched her chest rise and fall in normal rhythm.

Senna let out a sigh of relief and hugged her husband tightly who returned the embrace. Tonraq kissed his wife's head, closing his eyes as he thanked the Spirits for letting them keep their daughter. He knew he had a lot of making up to do, but he would do anything to fix what he had done.

* * *

A few days later, Korra was feeling almost like her normal self. She was still a little weak from the fever, but her parents, boyfriend and friends did what they could to ensure a fast recovery. The young Avatar was in bed, enjoying the company of her boyfriend who sat next to her as she listened to how they had managed to stop Unalaq's attack on her home. Korra felt bad for not being able to help, but everyone assured her that once she was recuperated, there was a lot she could still do.

Asami informed her friend about Future Industries recovery, and how doing business with the wacky Varrick had actually helped her. Korra smiled at this, letting her know how happy she was and asking about what she planned to do. The teenagers talked for what seemed hours before Senna came in, asking them all to let her daughter rest. The younger Waterbender sighed at this but nodded her head, admitting that she was a little tired. Mako kissed her cheek and got up, assuring her he'd be back later so they would talk.

The young mother smiled at her daughter's friends before sitting on the bed next to her. Korra smiled up at her mom and Senna couldn't help but pull her into a hug, holding her tightly against her. Tonraq cleared his throat, watching as his girl's looked up at him.

"I brought someone that has been missing you," he said before pulling the curtain back to reveal a familiar polarbear dog.

Korra's eyes lit up at this, and the fluffy beast ran over to her friend's side, gently licking her face as the girl hugged her tightly around the neck. Senna looked up at her husband and petted the beast's head before heading out.

"Hey Naga girl," Korra cooed scratching her ears. "How you been?" The animal led out a sound, licking her face again, causing her to let out a laugh. "I missed you too."

"I'll let you two talk," she said.

The Water Tribe man let his daughter and companion have their moment, patiently waiting for them to speak. He had been working on what to say for the past couple of days but he could never bring himself to say any of it or where to start. An apology would be great but there was so much more he wanted to say…

"Korra, I'm-"

"I'm sorry," both father and daughter said in sync.

Her dad furrowed his brow sitting down on the bed next to her. "What could you be possibly be sorry for?" he asked.

"For being such a brat," Korra replied quietly, gently petting Naga's head. "I-I was mad because I thought you were keeping things from me but I realized you were just doing what any dad would do. You were protecting me. Not only from everyone else that could have hurt me but from…your brother."

Tonraq looked at his daughter for a long time before sighing and shaking his head. "I hid you from the world because I didn't want them to take you from me," he whispered. "You're my only daughter…my life…I just wanted to keep you close and…I didn't realize that you weren't mine or your mother's to keep. You belong to the world, and I'm sorry I hid all those things from you."

"Dad, it's okay, really," Korra replied. "You don't have to apologize."

The older Waterbender smiled and she did the same before throwing her arms around him. Tonraq blinked a few times before wrapping his arms around his daughter, giving her temple a gentle kiss as he held her against him. He leaned against the headboard and watched as Korra nuzzled her head on his shoulder, letting out a yawn while petting her fluffy companion. Naga wagged her tail at the scene before laying down, her head on the bed.

Slowly she drifted off to sleep and Tonraq pulled up the covers, making sure she was warm, holding her like he did when she was a toddler. Everything would be alright now, he knew it. His daughter had forgiven him, and he had also started to forgive himself. He brushed the chocolate locks behind her ear, away from her face. Tonraq smiled as he realized that he hadn't forgotten all of the promises he made to Korra the night she wouldn't sleep. He had kept one, and he swore to always keep it, till his dying breath; and to make sure she knew he would keep it, he whispered it to his sleeping daughter.

"I'll always protect you," Tonraq said kissing her temple, watching her lips twitch to a smile. "Always."


End file.
